


谁动了我的方向盘（83line）

by horizen21865



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizen21865/pseuds/horizen21865





	谁动了我的方向盘（83line）

洁癖白色上瘾叨叨叨爱科普医生攻VS爱写小黄文炸毛受，ooc预警，沙雕预警

1、金希澈刚开始和朴正洙约的时候觉得自己真是运气太好了，怎么会碰上这么完美的人呢

朴正洙，某知名三甲医院胸外科医生，他曾经跟金希澈说当医生是因为可以穿白色，朴正洙是个白色控，他上班穿白大褂下班穿白衬衣白西装白风衣白毛衣……，没同居之前金希澈觉得这真是个可爱的习惯啊

金希澈，网络知名推理小说家，2018年度畅销文写手，金希澈还有一个特殊的兴趣爱好，没有灵感的时候他就混迹super junior的粉丝个站看同人小说，后来发现小学生文笔实在看不下去，于是开始自己写，他只要一写小黄文，在更新的推理小说情节就能顺利推进了，也是一个很神奇的操作。这个笔名叫金希美的同人小说写手因为高质量的开车和从不坑文的人品在同人界享有很高的声誉。他以前是写允在文，后来站了赫海坑之后就在坑底躺平了，这一对神仙情侣真是每天都在线发糖，他们一发糖，金希澈就文思如尿崩，脑子里全是黄色废料。

他们两个人是在富二代崔始源的海天盛宴，哦不，生日会上遇见的，金希澈千杯不醉，朴正洙一杯就倒，于是当天千杯不醉的金希澈把一杯就倒的朴正洙扛回了家，两个基佬，夜深人静，干柴烈火，鬼都知道他们会发展点什么，不就是开个车嘛，虽然金希澈想要下手的时候发现了问题，两个人号不太对，于是来了一盘石头剪刀布，男人之间没有石头剪刀布解决不了的问题，有就来三盘。金希澈是0.5，所以他躺倒其实无所谓，何况朴正洙的技术真是，哇唔……那天开车开的爽极了，开了大半夜，中间还不停变更车速和车道。

2、开车开了半年之后，有一天朴正洙提出想要正式交往，并且邀请他入住自己的公寓，金希澈乐呵呵的提着自己的红色拉杆箱和男朋友同居，对未来的同居生活充满了幻想

3、去他娘的幻想！！！他居然半年才发现朴正洙就是个爱叨叨叨的事儿精，比如他有洁癖，任何有盖子的东西打开瓶盖必须朝上，严格遵守无菌操作原则；绝对不允许留指甲因为细菌太多；袜子和内裤要分开洗，内裤和衣服要分开洗，浅色衣服和深色衣服要分开洗，衣服挂在衣柜里要按颜色和长度排成一条斜线；不吃鸭脖因为有很多淋巴结，不吃肝脏因为是排毒系统，尽量少吃淀粉因为会转化成糖原堆积后变成脂肪引起代谢性疾病和慢性病。

这些生活习惯金希澈也忍了，说到底就是为了身体健康嘛，看在他活好的份上没什么不能忍的，大不了左耳进右耳出呗，算了看个电视解解闷

好吧，看电视来了，最烦的就是朴正洙爱看医疗剧，，然而国内医疗剧对于朴正洙来说就是大型吐槽联欢晚会，比如

“cpr之前他都没判断是不是心跳骤停了，看到人倒地上就上去胸外按压也不怕把活人按出心律失常，而且手都没伸直，你看他没有按在胸骨位置这很容易肋骨骨折的，唉，真是教坏广大人民群众”

好好好，咱不看医疗剧，看个偶像剧总行了吧，no

“接吻就接吻呗，硬要凹个人工呼吸，人工呼吸不是这样的，要先清除口腔分泌物，再把气道打开，一手捏住鼻子，嘴完全包住对方的嘴渡气，要看到胸廓抬起才是有效呼气，没有任何美感可言，真是教坏广大人民群众”

真是……看广告总没问题了吧，呵呵哒

“什么莎普爱思滴眼睛，滴滴滴，滴滴滴，白内障是晶状体代谢紊乱引起晶状体混浊，滴眼液根本不能解决问题，这真是……”

“教坏广大人民群众！！！我耳朵都起茧了，朴正洙，切拜，让我好好无知的看个电视行吗？”

4、“教坏广大的人民群众”是朴正洙的口头禅，朴正洙还有一句口头禅是“从理论上来说”，讲出这句话的时候基本上还是有点指导作用的，朴正洙对金希澈的推理小说很有兴趣，而且对杀人手法会提出合理的医学建议，也就是“从理论上来说”

“从理论上来说，注入大量空气会引起生物体死亡，我们在实验室就是这么处理兔子的，但是真人的话还是不太容易，因为首先需要的空气量要超过20毫升，从浅表静脉几乎不可能达到这个量，其次，从中心静脉注射需要明确知道解剖位置，不是从医人员很难操作，而且一般情况颈静脉并不充盈，连医生做穿刺都是需要在局麻状态，先要迷倒再进行这个操作太费心费力了”

“从理论上来说，吃安眠类药物不会引起死亡，没有附加条件的话，因为大量药物会刺激中枢神经引起中枢性呕吐，很多人其实不是因为药物死亡，是呕吐物误吸进入气道窒息引起的死亡”

5、其实光是“从理论上来说”金希澈还是能够忍受朴正洙的唠叨的，毕竟一切也只是停留在猜想和想象上，朴正洙讲的都是照本宣科的理论知识，，他给个建议或者吐槽一下也就过去了，关键是有一次朴正洙看他的小说不小心点开了还没发表的赫海小黄文文档，这下朴正洙来劲儿了，这可是涉及他专业领域，并且他能够深深理论结合实践的一项活动，朴正洙对这项事业赋予了极高的热情，，，金希澈最近写的文很……hot，因为他看了李赫宰演唱会上的公狗腰之后脑补了无数不能宣之于口的画面，他一个老司机开车的时候甚至边写边脸红，好多车技都是想像出来的他和朴正洙都没试过，甚至还涉及到了李赫海公司的名字那种程度，朴正洙饶有兴趣的看完了这篇充斥着“一夜七次”和“苦于夜短”的豪车文，提出了以下几点意见：

“虽然不能确定身高体型对于xxx的影响，李赫宰的身高体型怎么都不像有18厘米，更何况亚洲人的平均长度是13.7，长度并不影响快感，你们小受就是爱幻想”

“一夜七次在理论上是不存在的，因为xx之后有一到两小时的有效不应期，在有效不应期时男人根本不会xx，而且有效不应期会越来越长，加上你文里写的每次他们xxoo都一小时以上，那就最少7小时加7小时的有效不应期，超过14小时了，即使从晚上七点开始，也到第二天早上9点了，而且，你这个时间也有问题，你看我们第一次开车也没超过半小时，也就三次，你不是也爽的晕过去了吗，所以时间和次数并不影响快感，你们小受就是爱幻想”

“至于大不大的问题，太大才是问题啊，x裂并不是擦点马应龙痔疮膏就好的亲，尤其是出血了那种，x门是静脉网很丰富的地方，末梢神经丛也很丰富，所以会大出血和剧烈疼痛，是要进行手术缝合的，至于你说的那个体内某个能够被摸到的众所周知的xx，当然存在，但是很难被摸到，像我这样的专业人士当然可以知道因为我知道大致解剖位置，但是如果很明显能够摸到只有两种可能，一是前列腺增生，二是痔疮，一点美感都没有，你们小受就是爱幻想”

“我们再来看这一段……你们小受……”

“朴正洙你再说你们小受试试？？你要不要看一下圣诞节彩蛋啊，，你女仆装那次，咱们再来谈谈你们小受这个问题”

朴正洙被压过那么一次，作为圣诞节礼物，毕竟金希澈不是纯0是个0.5，而且说好了那次任金希澈为所欲为，于是金希澈买来了女仆装，丝袜和丁字裤，，吼吼，真是一个热情而美好的夜晚

“第一，我只有那么一次，不想用咱们这个词来把我们俩的角色定位落在同一战线上，我依旧是个纯1，或者0.999无限接近纯1，第二，我从来没有对你存在过18cm一小时的幻想”

“要不，我们来实践实践你文里新开发的姿势，还蛮新奇的，正好我也看的有感觉了，哦，对，先去放音乐，你的小黄文里就是这么开始的”

月光洒了进来，床上是密不可分被翻红浪的两个人，李赫海的音乐开始响起

“剧给剧给哇哇，内嘎剧给剧给哇哇，can you feel it,can you feel it”

――――――完结撒花🌸――――――――


End file.
